The Shire
ShireMoors.png|Shire Moors ShireWoodlands.png|The Shire Woodlands HobbitOrchard.png|A Shire Orchard Shire Marshes.png|The Shire Marshes HighMoors.png|The Shire moors, with a windmill in the distance The Shire is the region where all players spawn when they enter Middle-earth. It is the homeland of the Hobbits, and contains many structures. No evil spawns here except that which you bring yourself, except for some bandits. The Shire offers by far the most food to the player since almost every structure contains generous amounts of food, as is normal for Hobbits. It is also full of rich farmland and many animals, which is part of the thing that makes food so abundant. The biome is mostly plains and is sparsely forested. It has lush grass and the occasional tree. Hobbits spawn all over the Shire either outside, in smials, at picnic benches, in taverns or in one of the various other structures. Its LotR-biome ID is 3, and thus it's not the first biome that was added to the Mod though many believe so; the first biome to be added to the Mod was in fact river, but the first interesting biome to be added to the Mod, however, was Rohan. Upon entering Middle-earth you gain the achievement "First Steps". In the majority of normal cases this achievement is earned when entering the Shire, since most players will enter through the Ring Portal. Sub-biomes The Shire consists of the following sub-biomes, some of which are randomly generated within the main body of the Shire. Shire Woodlands The Shire woodlands are heavily forested. Pines dominate these woods and also birch trees are more abundant than elsewhere in the Shire. No Hobbit buildings can be found here and wild boars rule the forest floors instead of their domesticated cousins, . Heather also grows here. The forest soil partially consists of podzol and grassless dirt. Glflegolas did a regional spotlight on the Shire Woodlands, which may be found here. If you plan on visiting, make sure to check that out. Shire Marshes These are swampy regions. Three main marsh areas are distinguished: one south of Needlehole, one north-east of Frogmorton and one south-east of Deephollow. The ground here doesn't support many Hobbit structures, but they can be found here, mostly in the upland variant, along with ruined houses. Surprisingly, the land also attracts Hobbits, who may risk the walk along the many quagmire ponds to reach the numerous interesting fishing spots. Apart from that, they are apparently also willing to risk a thrashing, as bandits dare to penetrate the peaceful realm of the Hobbits here. Shire Moors A sub-biome in the north of the Shire, bordering the North-downs of Eriador and the lands around lake Evendim. The moors stretch along the entire north border of the Shire. It is a mountaneous landscape, dotted with many stone boulders. The hills are home to many large old oak and chestnut trees. The hardy Hobbits that live here hold windmills, taverns, pastures and small farms. As in the marshes, bandits can ruin the average Hobbit's outdoor adventure here. Variants Shire * Standard - Normal Shire biome. * Flowers - The fields and the undergrowth of tree clusters teem with flowers in this biome. Flowery vegetation from both vanilla Minecraft (poppies, dandelions) and the LotR Mod (thistles and wheat grass) is abundantly present here. * Forest - Forest covered lands. * Light Forest - Lightly forested lands. * Hills - A hilly landscape with a higher average elevation. * Forested Hills - A landscape with forest covered hills. * Aspen Forest - A forest dominated with aspen trees. * Birch Forest - A forest dominated with birch trees. * Plum Orchard - An orchard containing plum trees. Next to the above, the Shire is also home to an exclusive orchard variant: the Shire orchard, where Hobbit orcharders systematically plant and cherish their apple, pear and cherry trees. The orcharders are exclusive to this biome. They will trade with players, selling fruit and purchasing axes and other farming equipment. Shire orchards are usually rather small compared to other biomes, but make up for it with their abundance of fruit trees. Shire Woodlands * Standard - Normal Shire woodlands forest. * Flowers - The fields and the undergrowth of tree clusters teem with flowers in this biome. Flowery vegetation from both vanilla minecraft (poppies, dandelions) and the LotR Mod (thistles and wheat grass) is abundantly present here. * Hills: Woodlands with very high hills and low valleys. Shire Moors * Standard - Normal Shire moors. * Forest - Forest covered lands. * Light Forest - Lightly forested lands. Shire Marshes This sub-biome comes in two varieties: * Swamp lowlands - The standard swamp variant that is more or less flat. The land is a patchwork of fens, pools and slow-flowing brooks. Many ponds of quagmire make this a very treacherous landscape. * Swamp uplands - Elevated areas with fewer pools of water and many more trees. Structures The following structures spawn in the Shire biome alongside various piles of stone and Arnor bricks. *Hobbit holes - Houses of the Hobbits. They contain a study, a main hall, a bedroom, a foyer, a pantry, and a dining room. A Hobbit couple spawns here, occasionally with children. * Hobbit houses - Small houses for a few Hobbits, situated above ground. *Hobbit picnic benches - Picnic benches with plates of food and Hobbits. *Hobbit taverns - An inn containing Hobbits, a chief and a bartender. It has a fireplace, tables, barrels, and more. *Hobbit windmills - Windmills with an upstairs living space. *Hobbit farms - Farms where farmers grow crops and raise animals and where the player can get hire-able farmhands. * Ruined houses - These ruined structures of cobble and rotten wood may contain a furnace and a chest with a few leftover of former inhabitants. Note: Hobbit buildings will only spawn in the main Shire biome, not in its sub-biomes, with the exception of the moors, in which Hobbit windmills, taverns and farms can spawn, and the marshes, where picnic benches rarely spawn. Fixed Structures Bag-Hill is the only fixed structure that spawns in the Shire. It can be found north of the "Hobbiton" waypoint. Read here for more information on fixed mountains and hills . Mobs The following mobs spawn in the Shire. * Hobbits - Small creatures also known as Halflings to Men, who love eating and smoking. They can be male or female, child or adult. Adult Hobbits can be married by someone with +100 Hobbit alignment with Hobbit rings. * Hobbit Shirriffs - Shirriffs are the law enforcement of the Shire. Shirriffs attack evildoers with pebbles and slings or iron daggers. They have feathers in their hats and can be hired from chiefs. * Hobbit Shirriff Chiefs - Leaders of the shirriffs. You can hire shirriffs and mounted shirriffs from them for silver coins. * Shire ponies - Small horses that can be ridden (although they are slow) and can have chests on them. * Hobbit Bartenders - Traders that spawn behind the counters in taverns. They will sometimes buy four leaf clovers for large sums of money. * Hobbit Orcharders - Traders that spawn in orchards and sell the fruits of the orchard. * Hobbit Farmers - NPCs from which farmhands can be hired. You can also trade with them. * Hobbit Farmhands - Hireable NPCs that help with farming and are the good equivalent of the slaves of Nurn. Conquest The Shire can be conquered by the Hobbits, Gundabad, Angmar, and Isengard. The conquest rate is 0.2. Vegetation The following plants only grow in the Shire: * Shire Pine * Shire Heather * Pipeweed (since also rarely in Gondor) * Four-leaf clover (ordinary clover grows also in other biomes) Video Trivia * As of the rows of trees in the orchards are divided by rows of fences. de:Auenland Category:Biomes Category:The Shire Category:Eriador and Surroundings Category:Good Category:Hobbits Category:Environment